1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to measurement systems used in manufacturing aircraft and, in particular, to achieving more accurate alignment of aircraft surfaces, proof of aircraft shape, and improved symmetry of left and right wings.
2. Background
Manufacturers of aircraft and other complex products may desire accurate measurements of their finished products. Stable, repeatable, and easily accessed measurement target points on finished aircraft may be difficult to find. Two or more aircraft of the same model and with identical specifications may not be identical in all dimensions when manufacturing is complete. For example, attaching engines and wings to a fuselage potentially changes the shape and size of the fuselage. Shape, size, and wing positioning may also be affected by fuel level at a given time. If the wings are not precisely positioned on the fuselage, the tips of the wings may not be as aligned with each other as desired.
Previously, alignment point drawings have been traditionally relied upon. Special riveted fasteners, occasionally referred to as “golden rivets”, provided nominal x, y, and z values for measurements, and these nominal location points were relied upon by refurbishment and ground personnel to work, rework, or replace certain parts of the aircraft.
Previously, gyroscopes or predictive shim processes have been used to measure relationships among parts of an aircraft. Many measurements included only surface to surface contact parts. Many points of measurement and calibration may be covered and thus are no longer accessible once an aircraft enters service. Therefore, it would be desirable to have methods and devices for aircraft metrology that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.